SING
by loki-dokey
Summary: My take on the My Chemical Romance 'S.I.N.G' video.  Be prepared and grab a tissue - this one could have you sobbing...


"Keep running," Korse spat evilly before turning and walking away.

Poison couldn't move. He tried, but his legs were heavy and felt like lead. He watched. He watched helplessly as they took her away. Screaming, writhing, kicking – she put up one hell of a fight. He almost felt proud of the little trooper. As they shoved her into their car, their eyes met. Her eyes were full of fright, full of worry. Tears fell down his face. He wanted to help her so badly. He tried to call out to her but he choked on his own voice. Nothing but a crackle of sound came from his throat. With all the strength he could, he held out an arm to her. Desperately trying to hold on to her. But he knew there was nothing he could do. As they pushed her inside, she screamed his name over and over again through thick, heavy sobs.

"Missile…" he croaked almost silently. A salty tear dripped into his mouth from his lashes. The door slammed and the car zoomed off, leaving a huge cloud of dust in its wake. Poison managed to keep his eyes open until the car disappeared into the horizon. When he could no longer see it, his mind went blank. His world went black. His heart hit rock bottom.

"Poison…" he heard through his subconscious. "Poison…" It was Kobra Kid. He was trying to coax the leader awake, whilst all the while shuddering with sobs. Missile Kid had been taken. Poison's eyes flickered, and then they snapped open. He sat bolt upright, hissing at the pain that the movement had caused him. However, he ignored it and stood up shakily. His fellow Killjoys were huddled nearby.

"They fucking took her," he growled. "They fucking TOOK HER!" He yelled so loud that his group had to cover their ears. He picked up a rock and threw it at the floor so hard it smashed into a thousand pieces. His ears were red with rage, his eyes wide. He stormed off towards the Trans-Am.

"Where are we going?" Fun Ghoul asked through gritted, angry teeth.

"You know where we're goddamn going," Poison snarled. His hands curled into fists and he glared down the long, dusty road. "Right here, right now…we're going all the way to Battery City. WE. WILL. SAVE HER."

* * *

They flung themselves into the Tran-Am and Poison kicked out the acceleration. The engine roared and the motor got hot. They shot off down the road, spitting up dust behind them. Poison's hands gripped the steering wheel so hard that underneath his gloves, his knuckles were white. He pretended that the steering wheel was Korse's neck. He squeezed harder and harder until he was satisfied that Korse was "dead." Smiling snidely, Poison made a sharp turn at a crossroads and the car screeched. The Killjoys had to hold onto their seats. Kobra glared out of the window. How DARE they have taken her. How DARE THEY. He slammed his fist on the window and Jet patted his shoulder.

"I know, buddy. I know." Jet turned to stare out of the front window. Fun Ghoul span around from the passenger seat and his face was full of devastation.

"We're gonna save her no matter what." He turned to Poison. "Even if it kills us." There was a sharp intake of breath from his fellow Killjoys, but they nodded slowly. Whatever happened, they'd make sure Missile was saved. Poison yanked his Transmission out from his pocket and threw it at Ghoul.

"Call Dr. Death. Tell him we need back-up about an hour after we enter BL/ind head-quarters." Ghoul nodded and flipped up the antennae. He buzzed in the co-ordinates for Dr. D's lair and soon the screen crackled out of the static. Dr. D's face appeared.

"Everything ok?" he asked, but when he saw the look on Ghoul's face, he frowned. "What's happened?" Ghoul told him everything. A few tears hit the monitor when Ghoul retold how Missile was missing. Dr. D gasped.

"I'll bring Cherri and Show Pony. We'll do everything we can. But…you do realise that this is a…a death mission…don't you?" Dr.D's eyes shone with sadness. Ghoul gulped. Then he nodded. "Hold me up so I can see everyone, Ghoul," Dr. D asked quietly. Ghoul obeyed and soon Dr. D laid his eyes on his Fabulous Killjoys. "Good luck, my boys. This is it – your time. It's time to do it now and do it loud. Make it big and make it shiny. Make it all worthwhile in the end. I have faith in you – in all of you. I've been your surgeon, your proctor and your helicopter for eight years now. I've watched you grow into the best fuckin' Killjoys in this shit-hole of a world. You've never let me down. And if you…if you…if you don't come back… I'll still be the proudest man that ever lived. My sons, my brothers, my friends. I salute you." Poison choked on his tears. Dr. D had been there all his life. He'd taught them, trained them, and all that jazz. Kobra sank further into his chair, biting his lip – his eyes were shimmering. Jet wiped his tears on his sleeve. Ghoul was shaking.

"We'll never forget you," Dr. Death Defying added, a tear trickling down his face and soaking into his coarse black beard.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything, Dr. Rally the troops. Tonight, we storm the company," Poison said, trying to stay strong. Dr. D nodded. "Party Poison signing off…for the last time…" he stammered, gulping back the sobs. Dr. D coughed, but it sounded more like crying.

"Killjoys…go make some mother fucking noise," he laughed painfully. "So long…and goodnight."

"Good night, Dr. Death," Poison whimpered, and the Transmission shut off. Ghoul placed it on his lap. The car was silent, besides the soft sobs in the throat of each and every Fabulous Killjoy.

* * *

The car remained silent until Poison coughed.  
"When we…get inside…they'll know we're there. We'll have set off alarms on the way in. They'd have seen us on the camera's. But guys…we just have to go for it. Break down their barricades and flood the system. Nothing will get in our way, brothers." Kobra sniffled. He was so proud of his big brother. He leant forward and placed a hand on Poison's shoulder.  
"We'll follow you till our colours burn out," he said quietly. Poison put his hand around and placed it on Kobra's. He couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears fell silently down his face. They splashed onto his legs. Fun Ghoul put his hand on top of the two brothers hands. Jet Star followed suit.

"To the end, Killjoys. To the end," Poison breathed.

* * *

Battery City loomed into view. It stuck out on the horizon, overshadowing the desert. Party Poison frowned when he saw it. Missile Kid was in there. He growled under his breath. He pressed his foot hard on the accelerator and they were thrown back hard into their chairs.

"Woah! Have we ever been this fast before?" Fun Ghoul cried out with exhilaration. Poison shrugged. The sun glinted goodbye on the horizon. Would he ever see it rise again? See the orange and pink and yellow of a morning sun? The sky darkened as they drove, the dreadful city becoming ever closer. A tunnel appeared on the road. Above it was a sign that said "Everything is Perfect".  
"Shut the fuck up," he thought. BL/ind knew NOTHING about perfection. The darkness of the tunnel's mouth enveloped them, but soon lights guided their path. No one spoke. They knew what they were getting themselves into. Poison only concentrated on the road ahead. Soon, a toll barrier appeared in the distance and he revved the engine. Squinting, he saw three Draculoid's patrolling. They glanced up when the lights from the Trans-Am shone on them and immediately got to shooting. Poison remained expressionless. He had no time for feelings. He smashed right into them and their bodies crunched under the tires. Again, his facial expression didn't change. Kobra winced at the sound of the crushing bones, and at the way the car bumped over their bodies. He turned pale. He felt a little ill. But he gulped down the sick feeling and concentrated on the mission at hand. The tunnel opened up and they sped down the highway, the skyscrapers of BL/ind surrounding them. That face – that smiling face – it was everywhere. Poison hated it. It gave a false sense of happiness. The head-quarters appeared before them, and he slowed down as the neared it.

* * *

Missile sat on the cold tiled floor, rolling a small blue ball around in front of her. She glanced back up at the screens which showed her Fabulous Killjoys coming to save her. She smiled. As she did she caught the Asian lady's eye. The Asian lady smiled back at her in a pained, fake smile. Immediately, Missile stopped smiling. The Asian lady turned away. Watching the screen, she saw her brothers screech to a halt in front of the building she was in and slam the doors so hard that the Trans-Am shook. She felt their anger. They marched solemnly forth, gallant and brave, guns held high. She admired them from afar – they were her hero's.

They advanced. Hard-faced and determined, they walked across the bridge. The rain splattered their faces, providing a sort of relief to the rage they were feeling inside. As they got to the other side of the bridge, the alarms wailed.

**ENEMY ALERT**

**ENEMY ALERT**

**ENEMY ALERT**

**ALL SCARECROW FORCES OPERATIONAL**

**ENEMY ALERT**

Poison gulped. For the first time in a long time…he felt fear. Not fear for himself, but pure fear for his family. For his brothers and for his little sister who was somewhere in the maze that was BL/ind head-quarters. That was when the shots began. Laser beams sliced through from everywhere, and they retaliated with their guns, aiming at every Drac they laid eyes on. They surprisingly made it in unscathed. Their next mission was to find Missile Kid. Somehow, he seemed to know where he was going. More Dracs interrupted their path, yet the same amount of Dracs went down. They flung themselves into the security room, ghosting and ghosting. Poison gasped. On the floor before him – there she was. Curled up in a ball with her hands over her ears, she was blocking out all the noise.  
"MISSILE!" he yelled in relief, and she glanced up. Overwhelmed, he dropped to his knees and she ran into his arms.

"Party, you saved me. Thank you. Can we go now?" He didn't reply. Out of the window, he saw a mass of Draculoids advancing across the BL/ind square. There was no way out of this one. But as long as he got Missile out, he'd die happy. He got to his feet silently, and gestured at his group to follow him. Missile skipped in front and the advanced down a long corridor. Strange…no one intercepted them. They continued on, until the found themselves in a huge lobby. They stopped.

Silence.

And then.

So many gunshots. Missile covered her ears and began singing to herself – her only way to escape from the bad noise. Poison whipped out his gun and backed up against Kobra. They were surrounded. And he meant SURROUNDED. They fired this way and that, but the numbers of Dracs just were NOT dying down. Suddenly Poison spotted Korse coming towards him from across the room. He went to fire at him but instead got whacked on the back of the head by a Dracs gun. He span around and grabbed the Dracs mask from behind. He fired straight into it's back and accidentally forgot to let go of the mask. The body crumpled beneath him but the mask ripped off and hung limply in Poison's fingers. He gasped. He hadn't imagined them to look so…so…

HUMAN.

* * *

Kobra span around. He saw the human Drac on the floor. He could have cried. But he kept on fighting.

* * *

Poison unintentionally froze. It hit him that Draculoids were really just men – just like him – who had been hypnotised into killing machines.

That one moment of shock he let his guard down.

That one moment of shock and Korse had him by the throat.

That one moment of shock and Korse had his gun at his neck.

That one moment of shock cost Party Poison - the greatest Killjoy of them all – his life. The pain seared from his mouth all the way to his brain and the laser beam passed through him. The most Fabulous, Dangerous Killjoys slid down the white BL/ind wall as the evil Korse watched.

Party Poison was no more.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kobra screamed in absolute devastation. His brother, his leader and his best friend. He was dead. Seeing red, he charged at Korse, shooting blindly. But it was in vain. A laser beam hit him hard in the chest.

Kobra Kid's heart exploded that day.

* * *

In disbelief, the two remaining Killjoys – Fun Ghoul and Jet Star – made a dash for the exit. Tears pouring from their eyes, they fought through Drac upon Drac. Jet had Missile by the hand and they raced through the glass entrance to BL/ind. But Ghoul stayed behind. He slammed the door. On the other side, Jet stared at him.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he cried out desperately.

"SAVE YOURSELF! I'LL HOLD THEM BACK!" Ghoul yelled in reply. Jet was frozen for a moment, but obediently he grabbed Missile and they ran on.

Ghoul span around.

"Bring it on, you mother fuckers," he growled. He lifted his gun and shot at the nearest Dracs. But there were too many. They poured laser beams at him and one unfortunately hit his face. He tasted blood. But he carried on. He wouldn't die. HE WOULD NOT DIE.

"I WILL NOT DIE!" he screeched.

That was when a laser beam pierced his left lung. His screeching stopped. So did his breathing.

Fun Ghoul would never laugh again.

* * *

"Hurry! Almost there!" Jet cried, pulling Missile across the parking lot. She screamed when he flew through the air and smashed onto the Trans-Am lid. His blood trickled across his chest and onto the lid, creating a puddle of deep red liquid. She carried on screaming. A van squealed around the corner and screeched up in front of her. The door slid open. Show Pony jumped out holding a gun.

"GET IN!" he yelled and she obeyed, crying her eyes out. Dr. D wrapped his arms around her.

"They're all gone, ain't they…" he said. It wasn't a question. He already knew the answer. His boys…his brave, brave boys. "I'm so proud of you," he whispered to them. Missile sobbed into his chest. Show Pony jumped back into the van.

"GO!" he cried, and the sped off, leaving behind a legacy.

* * *

Party Poison. Jet Star. Fun Ghoul. Kobra Kid.

* * *

The Fabulous Killjoys.

* * *

Killjoys never truly die – their memory lives on in all those they have ever touched.

* * *

These days are dangerous now.

* * *

Because the world has lost it's colour.


End file.
